Let's wade in the water
by Ella BL
Summary: Charles es el nuevo profesor de genética, dinámico y extrovertido, que vendrá a poner de cabeza la tranquila Facultad de Ciencias y la vida del descreído director Lensherr. Erik/Charles - Alex/Hank
1. Chapter 1

**01 - Let's wade in the water**

Acomodó su corbata con un movimiento fluido, y con un último vistazo en el espejo de la sala tomó su chaqueta, las llaves, cerró la puerta con fuerza, y sin haber entrado en el ascensor ya tenía los audífonos puestos. Apenas oyó las primeras notas de ese jazz callejero que tanto le gustaba, su cuerpo se relajó contra la madera pulida del pasillo.

Era su primer día de trabajo y una especie de ansias le invadían, siempre había sido su sueño dar clase y tener algo de valor que enseñar a los más jóvenes; y ahora pocas a horas de su primera práctica, no podía sino sentirse nervioso de la nueva vida que estaba a punto de comenzar. Después de cinco años de estudio genético en la Universidad de Jóvenes Talentos y tres más de post-grado en Oxford, Inglaterra; no podía más que sentirse satisfecho de volver a su antigua facultad, ahora no como estudiante, sino como profesor; un cambio de roles bastante satisfactorio, debía acotar, tal vez extrañaría un poco las jergas que se montaban pero no lo creía un gran sacrificio a cambio de lo que ahora tenía. Charles Xavier, profesor – por ahora contratado- en genética.

Entre las cavilaciones y la voz de Marlena Shaw diciéndole que su amor era irresistible puesta en repetición, los veinte minutos que tardaba en llegar se hicieron bastante cortos; y pronto estaba ahí, ante la puerta que rezaba con amplias letras doradas FACULTAD DE CIENCIAS. Tenía tres años sin ver ese arco y como lo había extrañado, el lugar que siempre había considerado como un hogar ahora se abría de nuevo para él; y con una gran sonrisa y la voz de mujer aún resonando en sus oídos entró a una nueva etapa de su vida.

Su primera clase era a las diez en el aula 213, por tanto tenía tiempo de pasarse un rato por el salón de profesores, ordenar su escritorio, meter algunas cosas en su casillero y por favor, tomarse un café, latte preferiblemente. Caminó algunos metros tratando de identificar a algún viejo conocido, mientras se retiraba los audífonos guardándolos en su maletín; peo al girar a la derecha cerca de la escuela de matemática una voz lo sacó de su especie de ensoñación.

- ¡Empollón! - escuchó que gritaban en uno de los pasillos laterales que conducían al área docente; en seguida giró su vista para encontrar una escena que más recordaba a un pre-escolar que a una universidad.

Un chico rubio de no más de 20 años y mirada amenazante, sostenía por la camisa a otro de la misma edad y totalmente aterrorizado, le sorprendía que no se hubiera meado encima por la mueca que tenía.

- ¡¿Que te dije? Qué no quería ver a sabelotodos como tú cerca del campo de entrenamiento. O será que también eres marica y te encanta vernos los culos – El rubio lo zarandeó un poco más mientras alzaba su otro puño con clara intensión golpearle, y por lo menos romperle la nariz.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Tanto el rubio como el otro voltearon a ver al hombre parado a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos con una condescendencia que los hacía sentir unos críos.

- Y a ti qué carajo te importa, no te metas en problemas que no son tuyos si no quieres acabar también sin cara. – Le espetó el rubio, más como si estuviera mordiendo el aire que hablando.

Se acercó un par de metros dispuesto a detener al niñito abusador y pedirle firmar acta por acoso e insulto a las autoridades, pero la presencia de una tercera persona lo hizo detenerse de repente.

- Señor Summer, me imagino que con esta escena sólo busca que le suspendan para el inicio de temporada y evitarse la vergüenza de la temporada pasada – Una tercera voz se oyó en el pasillo, haciendo que todos los rostros se giraran hacia el hombre alto y rubio que les observaba desde el pasillo principal.

- No, director Lensherr – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa bastante forzada mientras soltaba al otro del un empujón, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadora al que ahora se veía claramente más aliviado, y desaparecía al final del pasillo.

- Y usted, joven McCoy trate de no meterse en tantos problemas, mi trabajo no es detener peleas callejeras – Y sin más, el alto hombre continuó caminando por el pasillo sin dirigirle ni por un segundo la mirada a un paralizado Charles.

- ¿Director Lensherr? – Se preguntó Charles, más para si mismo que para el estudiante que trataba plancharse las arrugas de la camisa sólo con las manos.

- S-si, director de la escuela de física. Mucho gusto, Hank… McCoy… y gracias, por lo de Summer, digo, sabes…– dijo el joven extendiendo su mano como si no supiera muy bien que hacer con ella.

- El gusto es mío, Charles Xavier; no creo que haya sido de mucha ayuda, creo que más hizo el director – sonrió el profesor mientras estrechaba su mano con gesto amable.

- Es poco común… ¡Me refiero a tu apellido! Eres la segunda persona, bueno tercera, que conozco que lo tiene… Aunque una está muerta, digo… no lo conocí vivo… Eres nuevo de nuevo ingreso, ¿verdad? - Dijo un sonrojado Hank después de tantas tonterías, intentando arreglar sus meteduras de pata.

Charles amplió aún más la sonrisa, era un chico bastante amable pero tímido.

- Sí, se puede decir que es mi primer día aquí. – Un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y torció la boca en gesto de dolor, tenía quince minutos antes de su clase; tendría que dejar ese latte para después y apurarse si quería pasar por el salón de profesores antes.- Eres muy simpático Hank, pero tengo una clase en quince minutos y antes debo pasar por la oficina de docentes. Nos vemos en los pasillos.

- Cl-claro… lo siento, hasta luego – y con un rápido asentimiento McCoy entró a uno de los salones que estaban a la derecha. Charles sonrió para si y continuó caminando y tarareando alguna melodía perdida.

Por más prisa que se dio, llegó en punto para la clase que decir rebosaba de alumnos sería totalmente exagerado; era un salón medio para unos cuarenta estudiantes pero apenas y había diez, pero eso lejos de desanimarlo le hizo sonreír un poco más, si estaban ahí era porque amaban la genética, como él; un leve encogimiento de hombros y se dispuso a pasar al estrado.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Charles Xavier y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de genética. –

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, aunque algo cansado, un satisfecho Charles se encontraba en el cafetín central tomándose su merecido latte. Suspiró de satisfacción al sentir el ligero sabor a vainilla en su paladar; ciertamente el té en Inglaterra era bastante bueno pero ningún sustituto para el cremoso sabor del café, sería perfecto si pudiera encontrar alguien que viajara al sur del continente y así poder abastecerse con una buena lata de granos de café de excelente calidad como los que se daban en esos países más cálidos, se rió para sus adentros, podría ser su forma de darse la bienvenida a América.<p>

Dio otro sorbo mientras observaba por el amplio ventanal de su derecha y arrugó un poco los labios, Raven estaba tardando. Desde que había pisado el país, hacía apenas una semana, estaba ansioso por verla, tres años de separación con llamadas y correos ocasionales eran suficiente para dos hermanos; él suponía que ella estaba igual de deseosa de verlo, pero ya tenía quince minutos de retraso y no daba señales de vida y la escuela de periodismo tampoco estaba tan lejos. Revisó una vez más su móvil por si tenía algún mensaje de ella y aprovechó para activar su iPod, la reproducción en aleatorio comenzó y le extraño que repitiera la misma de esa mañana; pero ahí estaba de nuevo Marlena Shaw…

_Let's wade in the water,__  
><em>_Wade in the water,__  
><em>_Listen to me now, wade in the water.__  
><em>_I wanna know that you're mine,__  
><em>_Because your love is so fine._

Y Erik Lensherr, sus ojos pudieron distinguirlo en el campo tras la ventana, a unos escasos diez metros; le intrigaba ese hombre, director de la escuela de física y, según había averiguado a lo largo del día, también jefe de un laboratorio especializado en electromagnetismo que hacía vida dentro del campus; sólo tres años ahí y ya era sumamente reconocido, un portento, de seguro. Continúo viéndolo atravesar el campus por una de las caminerías hasta que unas estudiantes de cara coqueta lo detuvieron, seguro era muy popular entre la población femenina.

_You know, baby, that you've got me uptight,__  
><em>_Because your brand of loving feels so right.__  
><em>_I'm like a ship in a stormy sea,__  
><em>_So wade in the water, daddy, and rescue me._

Después de que las estudiantes se fueron entre risitas, Lensherr continuó parado en el mismo lugar viendo hacia unos edificios al lado contrario de la cafetería, hasta que de un solo movimiento como si éste hubiera sido premeditado, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y quedo viendo directo hacia él; Charles retiró la mirada en seguida sintiéndose avergonzado de ser descubierto en pleno escrutinio.

- ¡Mierda! – masculló mientras bajaba la cabeza; la mantuvo baja hasta que se dio cuenta que por los vidrios semi-polarizados de la cafetería, no había forma que el director supiera que estaba ahí, pero aún así miraba directamente hacia él. La mirada sólo duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para notar la intensidad de ésta, es como si estuviera retándole a algo que Charles desconocía; como si esa sonrisa de medio lado que parecía de burla le estuviera insinuando a actuar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Erik Lensherr? – preguntó sonriendo para si mismo mientras le daba otro trago a su latte, le parecía intrigante la fiereza de esa mirada. Y qué había de malo en aceptar ese reto que Erik probablemente ni sabía que estaba ofreciéndole.

_I mean wade in the water, wade in the water.__  
><em>_Wade in the water,__  
><em>_I wanna know that you're mine,__  
><em>_Because your love is so fine._

_Hey daddy, you really got me uptight,__  
><em>_Even though I love it, because you're so right._

~~~ Continuará

Bueno, esto es un total homenaje al genio que se le ocurrió desarrollar la amistad de estos dos así de cercana en la película; y a ese anónimo de la comunidad (xmengeneracion1 livejournal) quien pidió un fanfic AU de instituto con Erik y Charles de profesores, más o menos estos siguiendo esas pautas… máaaaas o menos jejeje pero espero que lo disfruten. Tengo varios capítulos escritos, no tan flojos como éste, por suerte, pero no permitan que me desanime; háganme creer con sus comentarios que este fandom tiene larga vida y no es la fiebre por una película.

Un agradecimiento especial a Marlena Shaw por cantar para mi.

Con amor,

E.


	2. Chapter 2

**02 – Let's wade in the water**

Justo en el momento que estaba decidido a irse algo extrañado – y dolido-, pues Raven al parecer había olvidado su cita; la chica rubia apareció tan radiante como siempre, con una camisa manga larga azul marino, unos jeans ajustado y un bolso bastante moderno donde supuso que llevaba los materiales escolares. Sonrío al verla, no importaba que lo hubiera dejado esperando media hora, estar con ella después de tanto tiempo le alegró de sobre manera; seguía siendo esa muchacha coqueta que había dejado años atrás, con hoyuelos en ambas mejillas cada vez que sonreía. Se levantó con fuerza y con ese mismo impulso la abrazó estrechamente.

- Te extrañé.

- Yo también.

- Luces adorable, como siempre. – dijo Charles acariciándole el pelo.

- Cuanto me alegra verte, tú definitivamente te ves aún más apuesto que antes – dijo la chica besándole ambas mejillas.

- Creo que sólo me lo dices para que no me moleste por haber tenido que esperarte media hora –A esto ambos soltaron una carcajada, sentándose por fin. – ¿Entonces? No intentarás darme una excusa válida.

- Sabes que lo mío nunca ha sido la puntualidad inglesa – Raven soltó una risita- pero si tengo una muy, muy, pero muy buena.

- A ver…

- Estaba en una reunión en el decanato de Comunicación y ciencias sociales. – A esto el castaño sólo elevó una ceja - No me mires así, no hice nada malo… Estaba en la oficina de la imprenta universitaria porque…

- Cuanta intriga, a ver dime.

- Bueno, ya que insistes tanto y no soy muy buena guardando secretos… ¡TENGO UNA COLUMNA SEMANAL EN EL PERIÓDICO LOCAL! – gritó lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de Charles, provocando que varios ocupantes de las mesas cercanas voltearan a verlos.

- Eso es simplemente maravilloso. – Dijo Charles ampliando aún más su sonrisa sólo para que esta se quebrara un momento después, no demasiado, pero si como para que Raven lo notara, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Charles continuó hablando- me imagino que papá debe estar muy orgulloso que estés siguiendo su ejemplo.

- Nano, no te pongas así, sabes perfectamente que ya lo que pasó quedó atrás – Raven le tomó la mano en modo de apoyo, pero también para reprenderlo por su actitud.

- Está bien, lo siento, realmente me alegra que hayas conseguido ese empleo - Charles sonrió dulcemente a su hermana y le correspondía el apretón, adoraba cuando lo llamaba por su apodo de la infancia.

- ¡Si! La mayoría de las personas de periodismo debe esperar hasta unos meses antes de graduarse para poder introducir sus papeles en uno de esos, pero tengo una adorable profesora – pareció pensarlo por un momento y con una risita se corrigió- ahora colega que tienes que conocer, la he mareado de tanto hablar de ti.

- Bueno, será un verdadero placer pero ya será mañana, esta tarde te quiero para mí solo, te he extrañado a muerte así que el club de siempre nos espera, no creas que he olvidado esos Mai-tai.

- ¿Mai-tai? ¿Londres no te enseñó a tomar algo más masculino? – El comentario fue motivo de otra carcajada compartida.

- Mi virilidad no puede ser juzgada por mi gusto por las cosas dulces.

- Pero puede ser puesta en duda…

- Prefiero ponerla en duda con algo que… disfrute más – Rieron de nuevo, como habían extrañado pasar tiempo juntos.

- Antes debo pasar rápido por mi departamento, con esta corbata y este maletín no me dejaran entrar. – Agregó Charles terminándose el café de un solo trago.

- Pensaran que eres un anciano que confundió el local con un geriátrico.

- Te dije, eres adorable. – Ambos rieron mientras se ponían de pie. – Entonces a las seis donde siempre.

- Claro, termino unas cosas en la facultad y me voy para allá. – se despidió Raven mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después ambos se tambaleaban las calles que distaban entre el pub y el edificio donde Raven tenía su departamento, tropezando de vez en cuando y sosteniéndose el uno al otro sin estar borrachos pero si lo suficientemente achispados para que se les enredara la lengua.<p>

- No puedo creer que lo besaste, ¡era tu tutor! – la rubia reía descontroladamente, trastabillando con sus zapatos de tacón alto.

- Era un reto y… no era feeeeeeeeeeeeeeo feo pero besaba como babosa.

- ¿Y te lo arrancaste con tenazas?

- Noooo, me paré, dije que iba a comprar cigarros.

- Excusa válida.

- Igual me tuve que conseguir otro tutor, por lo menos para que me firmara la tesis. - otra sesión de risa y ya estaban frente al edificio de Raven.

- Bonito edificio, todo lo que la alta sociedad puede pagar. – Dijo Charles ladeando la cabeza como para ver mejor la elegante estructura.

- No te creas, son más bien pequeños, la cocina essstrecha… no es que la use mucho

- ¡Claro! No queremos que te intoxiques con tu propia comida.

Continuaron bromeando entre ellos mientras entraban dando trastes más por broma que por una real torpeza. Rieron cuando les costó encontrar la llave correcta, entraron en el ascensor y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de risa, marcaron el piso nueve.

El elevador empezó a ascender junto con el volumen de las carcajadas por las tonterías que decía Charles, una tras otra las anécdotas de un Oxford no tan recto hacían doblarse a Raven. Por fin se detuvieron en el piso indicado y, sin parar de reír, dieron unos traspiés hacia el pasillo pero justo de salir, se dieron cuenta que había un espectador silencioso viéndolos con una ladeada sonrisa de burla.

- Lo siento – dijo Raven intentando contener la risa y arrastrando a Charles que trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer con el desnivel del ascensor. Su mente aún nublada registró que la persona parada a un lado de la puerta era nada menos que Lensherr vestido con una informal sudadera gris, la ceja derecha alzada en un perfecto arco y otros detalles que le hubiese gustado notar pero Raven ya estaba abriendo una de las puertas cercanas mientras le tironeaba la mano para entrar.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Raven lo dejó un segundo en el pequeño salón para buscar una botella de vino; se quitó la chaqueta y tomó asiento en el sillón más largo preguntándose por la escena que acababa de ocurrir, encontrarse a la misma persona tres veces en un día ¿en serio? Claro, sucedía pero era sumamente extraño, como si un ser superior a ellos estuviera jugando ajedrez y al mover las fichas no dudaba en enfrentarlos una y otra vez. Soltó una sonora carcajada, que tonterías estaba pensando, no debía habérsele bajado aun el efecto del alcohol, pero bueno, ya vería mañana con la mente clara de que iban esos encuentros fortuitos, por ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de Raven, a quien tanto había extrañado.

Enseguida la rubia volvió con una botella y dos copas, aun con la sonrisa bobalicona.

- Vamos, necesito oír mas historias tuyas

- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿me acompaña una pieza, señorita?

- Estas hablando como todo un inglés.

- Si, si, pero eso no te salvará de bailar conmigo, vamos, como lo hacíamos cuando niños -dijo Charles mientras le quitaba las dos copas de la mano y la colocaba junto a la botella en la mesa.

- Déjame por lo menos encender el estéreo.

- No creo que haga falta... Vamos, sube. - dijo mientras sacaba el iPod de su bolsillo, colocando un audífono en la oreja de Raven y el otro en la suya.

Raven intentó y medio logró subirse encima de los pies de Charles, acompañada con esa risita tan típica suya, y así empezaron a bailar al ritmo de Sinatra.

- Cuando éramos pequeños era más fácil. – dijo Raven con una sonrisa, siendo guiada por su hermano.

- Fly me to the moon and let me sing among those stars…

Siguieron girando y girando al ritmo de la música como si el tiempo no existiera, en algún momento Raven bajó de los pies de su hermano y los agarres y giros se volvieron más frenéticos mientras Charles seguía cantándole la canción. – Let me sing forever more, you are all I long for All I worship and adore.

Cuando la canción terminó ambos tenían las mejillas algo sonrosadas por los movimientos y la mirada clara, llena de amor.

- ¡Oh, Charles! Cuanto te extrañé, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto – Con los ojos un poco húmedos Raven se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo.

- Prometo no volver a irme, aunque sabes tan bien como yo que no fue mi decisión, tenía que alejarme de casa un tiempo – dijo Charles tomándola comprensivamente de las manos y dirigiéndola al sofá y sirviendo ambas copas.

- Lo sé, pero igual no deja de afectarme. – La chica tomó la copa llena que el otro extendía.

- Qué importa ya, conseguí mi autonomía… - Sopesó su siguiente frase un momento – soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

- Menos dejarme… - Ambos sonrieron en una especie de silenciosa afirmación de que nunca más sucedería.

- Menos dejarte.- aseguró besando su frente para después acomodarse pasando un brazo por el respaldar del sofá.

Raven se mordió el labio insegura de decir lo que probablemente tenía tiempo rondándole.

- Es cierto… ¿Es cierto que vas a renunciar al apellido? … Papá me dijo que…

- Si, y a todas las propiedades – balanceó la copa entre los dedos – probablemente también me cambie el apellido, como para romper el nexo como se debe…

- El nexo no _debería_ romperse – puntualizó Raven con impotencia.

- Yo opino lo mismo, pero es por él quien me presiona para eso – torció el gesto sin retirar la mirada de la copa – le preocupa que haya algún escándalo que involucre el apellido con algún pobre profesor científico loco y de paso gay, y según se le vaya ocurriendo pederasta, drogadicto, violador, asesino, prostituta, travesti o el resto de las cosas que cree que soy.

- ¡Él no cree eso! – Una mirada de Charles y la rubia añadió de mala gana - tal vez si lo cree, pero no por eso debes guardarle rabia o rencor.

- No le guardo rencor, hace bastante tiempo que lo perdoné pero no olvido su punto de vista… - al fin se atrevió a mirar al frente, pero no enfocó a Raven sino más bien en cuadro que había tras ella - a veces sólo… me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

- Si, a todos…

- Claro – afirmó Charles convencido de que si a su padre diera su opinión acerca de cuan distinta le gustarían las cosas, Charles sería un analista político casado con alguna chica inteligente y bonita y con dos preciosos hijos de los que probablemente ni sabría sus nombres. Siguiendo el ejemplo familiar, por supuesto.

- Pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, que cuando te pones así pareciera que te hubieras traído las nubes desde Londres – y ahí estaba otra vez la risa de Raven iluminando la habitación.

- Buena idea, pero no más cuentos de Oxford, ahora debo saber acerca de tus conquistas – dijo Charles codeándola. Ya sus ojos asombrosamente azules habían recuperado su brillo habitual calmando un poco la preocupación de Raven por haber sacado el tema a colación.

- ¡Oh no no! No quiero que los corretees por todo el campus, en especial a Hank, seguro se desmaya de sólo imaginarlo – y rió antes la escena de un arrebolado Hank tratando de huirle a un simpático pero tajante Charles.

- ¿De casualidad el apellido de ese tal Hank no será McCoy?

- Eh… si Hank McCoy ¿cómo lo sabías?

- Intuición.

- ¿Femenina?

- Tú estás decidida a ponerme al escarnio público. Y no, no es femenina. Lo conocí hoy cuando un muchacho que parecía de pre-escolar intentaba golpearlo.

- El cabrón de Summers – Por la palabra se ganó una buena mirada de parte de Charles – No, en serio lo es. Se cree el rey del campus sólo por ser el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol.

- Los deportes siempre levantando pasiones.

- Ni que lo digas, el año pasado me tocó hacer un reportaje sobre los equipos y de lo único que quería ese imbécil era hablar de sus mil novias y el pobre Hank casi echándose a llorar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

- A Hank le gusta el patán, no sé donde tiene el gusto pero cada quien con sus cosas. – Charles la observó fijamente, mirada que enseguida entendió – No me visto de hombre ni nada por el estilo, retorcido; ni Hank no es el gran amor de mi vida al que debes amenazar con la castración.

Su comentario causó una leve risa entre ambos y una mirada entre cómplice y divertida.

- Es sólo que fuimos novios por una semana, no funcionó por razones obvias y después de la incomodidad de los primeros días de romper me entero que a Hank le gusta Summers – explicó Raven en un tono distendido que parecía estar hablando más de una telenovela que de alguna relación suya. Tomó un trago de vino y enseguida llevo una mano a su boca como tratando de contener la risa que le bailaba en los ojos – Vas a salir hecho un experto en romances estudiantiles.

- Lo dices como si yo nunca hubiera sido estudiante.

- Tú siempre has sido viejo por dentro, Nano.

- Y tú mala por dentro y eso no se cura. – A esto la chica le sacó la lengua dándole el último trago a su vino, y después no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo, dejando la copa vacía junto a la mesa y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

- Sabes que estoy rellena de gomitas. – La voz de la rubia se escuchaba ahogada por la posición, pero no tenía intenciones de moverse.

- De gomitas de osito, algo malvadas pero gomitas al fin. – dijo Charles devolviéndole el abrazo y besando su coronilla.

- Te quiero, Nano.

- Y Yo a ti, pero que esa forma de llamarme quede entre nosotros, los alumnos me perdería el respeto de escucharla.

- Bueno, ya tenemos, los ositos de gomita y yo algo con que chantajearte. – Y otra risa los invadió.

- Hablando de estudiantes, ya es hora de que me vaya, es media noche y tengo clases a las ocho. – dicho esto Raven se separo por fin de él con la boca torcida en un mohín.

- Es la misma cara que ponías de pequeña cuando querías galletas, pero no puedo quedarme y lo sabes.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Te llamo un taxi entonces? – dijo la rubia parándose y llevando hasta la cocina las copas y botella.

- Por más que me gustaría caminar, prefiero llegar rápido, así que por favor. – Como única respuesta recibió un – Ok – amortiguado por las paredes que separaban ambas habitaciones.

Se relajó un poco, sintiéndose feliz de haber compartido una tarde-noche tan agradable con su hermana, seguían entendiéndose de maravilla como de antaño y eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo.

- Charles, hay que bajar, la estación está apenas a dos cuadras de aquí.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su chaqueta.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa junto a Raven y mientras la chica abría, se percató que sobre la repisa donde descansan las llaves, se encontraba un portarretrato con una foto que le provocó otra oleada de ternura y luego de darle un ligero apretón de manos a Raven, salió al pasillo y esperó hasta que su hermana cerrara la puerta. Tomaron el mismo ascensor que hacía algunas horas y por un momento los pensamientos de Charles fueron de nuevo al director de física, dudaba mucho que lo encontrara a esta hora en los pasillos y exactamente así fue, no había un alma en las áreas comunes. Al llegar a la entrada ya el auto se encontraba afuera esperándolo, abrazó efusivamente a Raven y le prometió que apenas tuviera un hueco en su horario le enviaría un mensaje a su celular avisándole, y un segundo después ya estaba en marcha.

Pasó todo camino a su departamento viendo las luces de las farolas desfilar las calles y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su edificio, pagó al taxi y se enrumbó al ascensor mientras tarareaba a Sinatra y seguía de vez en cuando el ritmo con el pie. Ya hacia la estrofa final llegó a su departamento, encendió las luces, dejó la chaqueta en una silla y miró sobre la pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba a un lado de la sala, ahí estaba la misma foto que Raven tenía en su departamento. Ellos dos de niños, ambos sentados en el jardín sonriendo adorablemente. Y con un suspiro se atrevió a pensarlo por fin, realmente había sido buena idea regresar.

~~~ Continuará

Lamento muchísimo la demora, mi idea era estar actualizando el martes de la semana pasada pero mi suegro se complicó y me ha tocado estar en la clínica interminables días. Trataré de ser más rápida pues sé lo que es esperar un nuevo capítulo.

Con respecto al AU: Siempre he dicho que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen; así que cuando agarré el AU de nuestro universo (aburrido y sin poderes), también opté por hacerlo en la actualidad, en el nuevo milenio por lo menos, y todo lo que eso implica; tecnología, leyes, sociedad y de más…

Y para ustedes, adorables lectores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alerts, favs y lecturas silenciosas; cada notificación y stat que me llega es alegría pura.

Gracias…

Con amor,

E.


End file.
